The Egyptian Romance
by Phalen Rhude
Summary: Atem and Alexandria are in love. They must face many trials to keep their love. Will I ever learn to write a good summary? Probably not! But! Do I care? No! ;
1. Proposal

Atem: *in bored tone* Phalen Rhude doesn't own YuGiOh. Who the hell cares though.

Phalen: Well your nice.

Atem: I don't care.

Phalen and Alex: DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU BETTER?

* * *

-Proposal-

**

* * *

Alexandria's Point of View.**

"Alexandria! Alexandria!" yelled the Prince Atem. 'Were could she have run off to?' thought Atem.

In my 17 years he was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. With his burning crimson eyes and insanely and unnaturally smooth lips Atem was the Pharaoh for me. Sometimes I catch him staring and I see a burning desire to love and be loved. And as cliché as that line is I can't think of a better way to describe our feelings for each other.

"Atem? Atem is that you calling me?" I called back.

"Sweetheart where are you?" Atem called back obviously slightly nervous.

"I am in my chambers."

He walked in and sat down on my bed. And he did what I hate most taunt me.

Atem's Point of View

"I know something you don't know Alex." I taunted her. Not knowing any other way to start the most important sentence of my life.

"Do tell my love." She said with a hint of excitement.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you do me the-"

"YES! YES! A million times yes"

"You could at least have let me finish."

"Well it's not every day that a girl receives a marriage proposal especially from the Crowned Prince of Egypt." I don't think I have ever seen Alex happier in her life.

"I feel really bad for you Atem because now you get to sit with me and your parents and my parents to discuss wedding plans for hours. Won't that be fun?" ok now she was just doing this to torture me.

And that is the moment I entered my living paradise. Atem wanted me to meet his parents. I should be happy and I was happy. I just didn't want him to meet mine just yet they had a tendency -of what's that word oh yeah- DESTROYING my relationships. I hate it when they do that too. I have gone through many a boyfriend my father outright hated. I mean Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan? Really so many nice guys and my dad hated all of them. My mom was much better about my relationships. Just not the first three. They were wierdos and honestly I am not upset about those three. I thought that I was living in paradise minus the parent thing.

But little did I know that my paradise would become a living hellhole.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

I hope you liked it! But um tell me how you feel. If you flame me I will write you back saying 'WHO THE HELL CARES! Not me.' Just so you know. Review por favor. Thanks!


	2. Parent Troubles?

Atem: *badly bruised with a bloody nose* You two did not have to be so horrible!

Phalen: Well you should not have insulted me.

Alex: Well I have to agree with you Phalen.

Atem: Your my wife-to-be! And you agree with her.

Alex: Hey you were the ass. Not me. And just so you readers know Phalen doesn't make any money off of this fanfiction and she is very disappointed that she doesn't own Yugioh.

Phalen: Don't remind me.

* * *

-Parent Troubles? -

**

* * *

Alexandria's POV**

The next day Atem was once again looking for me. He found me in my chambers.

"My Lady where have you been." Atem questioned.

"Hmm? Oh I have been sitting here." Alex replied.

"But why?"

"I needed some time to think about things."

"What kind of things?" The Prince pressed.

"The proposal from the Crowned Prince of Egypt." Alexandria teased.

"Are you unhappy with my proposal?" He asked truly offended not noticing the teasing tone of Alex's voice.

"Are you daft? I was teasing you smart one!

"Oh... Well that makes me feel better. But why would you be contemplating it if you are that happy?" He said with a smirk.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Alex yelled. "Just because you are the Crowned Prince of Egypt does not mean that you can make fun of YOUR future WIFE and QUEEN!"

"I am so sorry! Alexandria I had every I mean NO intention of offending you." Atem said. With an even larger smirk that was so smug it was almost evil.

"Okay we BOTH know that is complete and utter Bullshit! Besides what's wrong with you are you nervous about the wedding? Its not like either of our parents are going to do anything stupid enough to ruin our relationship." said Alex. 'Shit! He has not met my parents yet. Why did I have to bring that up? Stupid stupid stupid!'

"Well that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Atem said with a mischievous grin.

'DAMMIT! He is going to bring up my parents. Oh dear gods why did I have to say that. I know your going to bring up my parents but please don't bring up my parents please don't bring up my parents!' Alex was constantly saying in her head.

"I want to meet your parents before we are married."

"You have to be kidding me!" Alex cried!

"What is so wrong with me wanting to meet your parents?" Atem was curious.

"Well I have to tell you something but you have to promise to hear me out starting now." Alex said. Atem started to open his mouth to say something but Alex held up her hand to signal him to shut up. "Hear me out. Please. I am no normal mortal. My father is Osiris and my mother is Isis. Making me a goddess. But my parents and I had a falling out because I saw you from the heavens. You are the reason I was able to take on my human form. I fell in love."

At that Atem walked over to me where I was sitting sat down and fainted.

'Damn it why did I have to tell him the truth why couldn't I lie to him like I would do with any other human? I just had to fall in love with him and I just HAD to tell the truth.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey everyone hope you like the story so far. I know its a lot of Alex/Atem I promise as the story progresses it will incorporate more characters. Also I might decide to sub in different names for some of the characters. I don't know if I do I will let you know. I hope to update every other day or something. But I will promise nothing! KAY READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEE!


	3. Meet the Parents

Alex: Well Atem looks like your nose is better.

Atem: Haha very funny! *mutters something inaudible* You and Phalen are horrible horrible people. You know that?

Phalen: Why thank you would you like a knuckle sandwich with a side of sarcasm and a hint of bitchiness.

Atem: NOOO! NOT THE BITCHINESS WHATEVER SHALL I DO? *So overly sarcastic it would make Kaiba CRY*

Alex: Drop the SARCASM!

Atem: *Like a scared little girl* Yes honey

Alex: Atem do the disclaimer.

Atem: Why?

Alex and Phalen: JUST DO IT!

Atem: Phalen doesn't own Yugioh. She is very upset she doesn't own it. She is very sorry. Was that good?

Phalen: Ehhhh. It was okay.

* * *

-Meeting the Parents-

**Atem's POV**

Before I start my POV I wanted to say something about Alexandria. She has the most beautiful light brown hair with blonde highlights that falls down a couple of inches past her shoulders. And her eyes are like vast oceans that challenge you to cross them. I look at her and I see a passion that burns inside of her that I have never before encountered in my 18 years. I fell in love the second I saw her.

But when I came to it was close to midnight. I was trying to figure out what happen since I wasn't in my chambers and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Alex told me her parents were gods. Since when does anything she say surprise me? But some of the things she said really hit home. Because she said she gave up being a goddess for me, just because she fell in love with me. Wow. Most of the people I know would be too shallow to give up immortality. Well I will talk to her in the morning for now I will let her sleep.

As I started to get up I noticed that she was using me as her pillow with her head on my chest. 'Well looks like I am staying in here tonight.' I wrapped my arms around her and she just snuggled closer to me. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I kissed her forehead then Alex started to stir. She looked up at me and said "Looks like Sleeping Beauty decided to grace me with his presence and wake up."

"Your the one who fell asleep on my chest." I retorted.

"But you're the one who fell asleep in the others chambers." She teased.

"Well I can't argue with that logic." I admitted.

"So... About my parents." Alex started. "Do you still want to meet them?"

I thought for a while. And though I won't admit it to Alex I dreamed of about 15 different ways Osiris could kill me. And that's just with his bare hands. Who knows what he would do if he were armed.

"I would absolutely love to meet your parents... Alex." I said.

"Are you sure? Hey you used my nickname!"

"Well I said once you accepted to my condition not once I met them." I chuckled at my own loophole.

"Look I will try to get them to meet you but I can't promise anything." she said.

"Well I guess that's all I can ask for." I said to her.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

I so don't want mom and dad scaring Atem away. They are so unforgiving sometimes... Nope make that ALL the time. Its like I can't be happy. They do say "Oh Alexandria we are only trying to protect you." More like 'Your keeping your V-card till the afterlife.'

When I talked to my parents they sounded like they were going to shout for joy that I was bringing a boy home. But it just seems suspicious because normally my father would rather gouge his own eyes out than meet a mortal. Future Pharaoh or not.

I warned Atem before we left that he could still back out now.

"Why would I back out Alex?"

"Just know that I warned you that my father always jumps at the chance to hurt someone that's not in the family."

"Are you saying that I am at risk of getting killed?" Atem asked worried.

"No. Only maimed or seriously injured but I cross the line there." I teased.

"HEY THIS IS NOT AT ALL FUNNY!" Atem yelled.

I giggled for about fifteen minutes. He kept looking at me like I was going insane. Which only made me laugh harder. I explained why I was laughing.

"Actually paranoid you is very sexy. It is also hilarious. And yeah in that order."

Atem seemed to calm down at that. But he still partially on edge. Well all I can hope is that dad is nice.. For a change. There are some things that involve my father that I don't want Atem to know about. Like the fact I am covering up the fact my dad is one of the biggest softies in the world. I was hoping to scare Atem out of wanting to see my father. I am so screwed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please review. I hope you liked it. I know its slow but I am new at this. So please stop being so HARSH! I get reviews talking about how crappy this is and I am thinking "YEAH CAUSE I AM NEW AT THIS!". I will take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism not flames. Thanks for reading!


	4. A Fiance Blown out of Proportions

Phalen: Umm I just thought I would like to say thanks so much to **Mairorah**and **bakura365.** Thank you both so much. I have never had people make me feel positive about my writing. Thanks! Alex take it away!

Alex: Phalen doesn't own Yugioh! And I quote "Damn my lack of money" unquote.

Phalen: Thanks Alex.

Alex: No problem. Hey were is Atem?

Phalen: I don't know I haven't seen him since the last disclaimer.

* * *

-A Fiancé Blown out of Proportions-

* * *

Alex's POV

When Atem and I got back to the palace he well blew up. I'm screwed.

"What the hell was that about?" Atem was furious. Yup definitely screwed.

"What are you talking about Atem?" I asked as innocently as possible which is surprisingly innocent even child like if need be.

"You know damn well what I mean." Yes I'm dead no doubt goodbye world. Hello father and the judging of my soul. Ra damn it that's no better.

"Look I didn't want you meeting my parents on the off chance they weren't as well behaved as they were today." I said. "I was trying to avoid what had a very good chance of happening today. I am sorry I love you so much."

At that Atem's face turned the happiest they had been since he asked me to marry him and I said yes. "What's with the goofy smile?"

"Well my love that is the first time you have outright said 'I love you'." Atem said. Then he pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should say I love you more often." I laughed and so did Atem.

We started making our way back to my chambers when Mana pulled me aside. I told Atem to go ahead and I will meet him in there. Mana squealed as soon as Atem was out of earshot.

"What is up with you little sister?" I asked slightly scared of her answer to come. (Yes Alex and Mana are sisters.)

"Yugi asked me out!" Mana squealed once again.

"Oh my gods Mana that's amazing! Wait! How did mother and father take it?"

Mana paled when I brought up our parents.

"Well while you solve that I am going to go make out with my fiancé. So you have a nice day. Oh and when you approach mom and dad about Yugi talk to mom first then pull puppy dog eyes on dad."

"How do you know to do that?" Mana asked.

"Mana when you have lived with mom and dad for as long as I have you figure out a couple of tricks."

Mana then oh-ed and ah-ed. "Hey sis?" She said with puppy dog eyes. I must admit they are almost as good as mine. Almost.

"No way in hell that I will tell you any of my signature trades, tricks, or secrets. And while you figure out how to deal with crazy one and crazy two let me know. I will comfort you when they reject Yugi." I smirked and with that I left Mana and went back to my chambers.

* * *

Author's Notes: I know Alex seems like a jerk but it made a lot of sense when I was writing it. Review please! Bye.


	5. For the Love of the gods!

Sorry I have not posted for a couple of days. I was trying to find words to describe these next chapters. I have also had a TON of suckish reviews. Even then calling them reviews are me being nice. They were the worst flames you could probably ever receive. So IF you are smart enough to know the difference between flaming and reviewing I ask YOU please review.

Alex: Don't worry about what those people think Phalen.

Phalen: It's not that I care when the loser reviewers say they hate the story but when the *string of the most random curses* insult my intelligence. Then its on.

Atem: Just so we can get on with the story, Phalen Rhude does not under any circumstances own YuGiOh! What she does own though is a huge house with a t.v. where she can watch YuGiOh!

Phalen: I am so sorry my mini story got in the way of you doing the disclaimer.

_**

* * *

-For the Love of the Gods-**_

**Atem's POV**

When Alex walked back in she was practically busting with joy.

"Why are you so giddy? Did I cause that?" I added with a smirk.

"Hahaha." Alex said sarcastically. "Actually... I know something you don't know I know something you don't know." She taunted and teased.

"Well," I prompted, "Spill."

"Nope I am not breaking until you make it worth my while." Alex said. She knew this was going to be good.

"I will be your personal assistant until we are married." I offered.

"You know exactly what I want and I am not relenting till I get it." Alex pressed.

'Damn it I was not about to give that up no way.' "There is no way you are going to get a 5th Dark Magician on top of your Dark Magician Girl." I said.

Then Alex did the adorably attractive yet absolutely deathly combo: puppy dog eyes and a little pout. I can't believe she was pulling this.

"Fine! You can have my dark magician!"

She squealed and kissed me.

"Now what did Mana tell you." I asked.

"YUGI ASKED HER OUT!" Another squeal!

"Isn't Mana a little old for Yugi?" 'Of course not they are the same age I knew that I just couldn't believe Yugi found the courage to ask out Mana.' I really wished I hadn't said that. As soon as the words came out of my mouth Alex not so playfully smacked me on the back of the head.

"So I think now is as very good time as any to talk to your parents about the engagement." Alex said. "Well I must say it is a good thing that my parents already knew."

"Wait how could they have known when I only asked you this morning. Plus I never left your side at your parents house."

"Well just know you can never surprise me." Alex said with a smirk.

"What do you mean I can't surprise you?"

"Well you know how Isis the priestess has the Millennium necklace that allows her to see into the future? Well my mom was allowed to pick two gifts from all the talents in the world." Alex said. "Starting with telepathy. I can read any persons mind anywhere in the world."

"And what of your second gift my love?" I questioned.

"Well when I feel in love with you the gift broke. But that is how my parents knew you were the one.

"What do you mean the one as in the man you were to marry?"

"Yes Atem. The spell my parents placed on me was that of invincibility and immortality itself. If possible I could out live the gods. They would not die but fade from existence if people stopped believing."

"But Alex why give that kind of power up?"

"Because Atem I am not power hungry."

"Well Alex I wasn't saying that you are but why for me?"

"When my parents cast the invincibility/immortal spell. Then they cast a side spell that means if I fall unless I fall in love head over heals the spell can not be broken." Alex said. And I think that for the first time in my life Alex seemed like the most unselfish and kindest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And at that moment she made me feel like the biggest ass in the world. She gave up everything any other person in the world could have ever wanted, for me.

"You know I think there is something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is that my love?" Alex asked.

"I love you more than words can say." As cliché as that is I know she loves it when I talk to her in clichés.

"You know me so well. You know that?" At that point she kissed me passionately.

(There will be no lemon in the story but it will be implied. I suck at lemons and have no desire to write one. Why? Who the hell knows? Oh! Yeah I think that it would turn out so stupidly someone would die from the stupidity of the said lemon. So to prevent death I am doing the world a service. Aren't I the humanitarian?)

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok. So I hope that if you review that it will at least be kind enough to state your problem with the story but at least you can get the point across without cursing, implying cursing, or defacing anything I wrote. I appreciate it! Have a nice day and yeah I can't think of anything else that I can say so BYE!


	6. Family Reunion

Ok So here is the newest chapter I admit it is very short and just kind of a filler chapter. Just so you know.

Alex: Phalen does not own Yugioh. And she is so upset I am reminding her she just threw a glass vase through a window.

Phalen: *slightly panting with some shards of glass on her hands* I did nothing of the sort!

Atem: Yup just keep telling yourself that.

Phalen: You know I could kill off your character.

Alex: But you wouldn't. *skeptical* Right?

Phalen: *evil glare* Of course... not.

* * *

**-A Family Reunion-**

**Atem's POV**

When Alex and I arrived at her parent's house. When I say it was huge it was an understatement. I don't even know how to begin to describe the monstrosity known as a house. Wait no not even a house a palace that could house every princess that was stuck up and snotty COMFORTABLY! It was the biggest palace in the

I am never going to admit this out loud but I was so scared that Alex's parents were going to hate me! I have never been hated before. I only hope that they like me.

"Okay Atem are you ready?" Alex asked me not that she needed to know that I was a TRAIN WRECK! I looked at her and I quickly kissed her. All I could think of was 'Hell no let's go back.' But a deal is a deal. Damn my nervousness and my commitment.

"Atem I know that you are slightly scared but do this for me. And you're right a deal is a deal but you got me here and if you back out we will never get married unless you wanted to bring them to the palace? And if you start spacing out on me. My parents would through you out so quickly your head would spin."

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."

"Okay but if you at any point get uncomfortable shoot me a glance and I will come up with something." Alex said. "Trust me."

I looked at her like she was an alien. "You I trust. But your parents are the ones that are scaring me and I have not even met them yet."

"Come on" Alex said. And with that she rang the doorbell and I waited to die.

**

* * *

Alex's POV**

Atem is a big baby. My parents aren't that scary I was just trying to psych him out of going. Maybe I didn't make my father seem scary enough? Anyway who cares now? All I know is that Atem is in for a big surprise. What I 'forgot' to mention was that my dad is the biggest softie in the world. Right after my mom of course.

Unfortunately for me my parents were one their best behavior even better than when uncle Ra visits and they are ANGELIC when he is around. Fortunately though Atem's foot was in his mouth the entire time we were there.

"So Atem," mother started, " Alex has told us many things about you."

Atem looked at me like he was going to die his face was priceless. I just winked at him. Then I knew I had to jump in after he began stuttering out a really stupid and insulting comment towards someone. Sad isn't it?

**

* * *

Atem's POV**

'Alex?' She looked at me recognizing she heard me. 'What should I call your parents?'

**

* * *

Alex's POV**

'MOM!'

'Yes Alex?'

'Umm what do you want Atem to call you?'

'Oh! Well thats a good question.'

'Yeah I know.'

'How about Mom and Dad.'

'Thanks mom.'

'Of course kid.'

**

* * *

Atem's POV**

Alex leaned in close.

"Just call them mom and dad" she whispered so quiet I could hardly hear her.

"Well... mom, dad, you have a lovely home."

"Why thank you Atem." Isis said. "It took quite a while to get the plans together. Then the house just existed as soon as we agreed on the minute details."

In response to my comment Alex's father just kind of grunted in either annoyance or yeah just annoyance. What seemed like hours passed, Alex and I were bidding our farewells. Her parents seemed very nice. Exactly NOTHING like she described. UGH! She is gonna get it.

**

* * *

Alex's POV**

Eventually Atem got more and more comfortable around my parents and started warming up being his charming and handsome self. Boy was I screwed.

He knew that I lied and I know I am gonna get it.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay well again I hope you all like it. Have a nice day.


	7. Happily Surprised

Isis and I were talking this morning and I felt so nauseous. After I ran to my bathroom Isis came in to hold my hair. After thanking Isis for her help I went back into the room I shared with Atem.

But Isis didn't leave immediately. Actually she was shaking and jumping up and down ever so slightly.

"Can I help you with something Isis?" I asked quizzically unsure of her happiness.

"Well you are going to be happy. YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Isis practically yelled.

I took a page out of Atem's book and well I fainted. When I woke up I was nauseated and I had a migraine which was worse I don't know.

Mana walked in about an hour later looking happier than I have ever seen her.

"ALEX! Guess what happened!" Mana was almost screaming and I was about ready to kill her. I mean I love my sister but she might die due to her loudness.

"What happened Mana?" I mumbled. Then I muttered a string of Egyptian curses at Mana. Thankfully low enough so she couldn't hear them.

"Well as Yugi was walking me back to my chambers after our date he told me he loved me and asked me out on a second date!" Mana said understanding I wasn't feeling well.

"That's great little sister!" I said half asleep. "And you should be lucky Yugi isn't the heir to the Egyptian throne. It took Atem about four months of courting for him to get close to saying I love you. Even then he didn't say it until about month five." I said with a slight hint of disdain.

With that Mana left and as Atem walked in it dawned on me. I have the daunting task of revealing the fact I'm pregnant. Oh this will be great especially after I told him about my parents. Atem walked in about an hour later.

I had been sitting on our bed contemplating on how I was going to tell him. I hope that he will not freak out and faint like he did about my parents. There is no way I am putting up with that again. Well I guess I better say something before he thinks I am crazy.

Atem's POV

"Alex are you okay?" I asked quizzically not understanding why she was being so silent.

"Umm Atem there is something I need to tell you and if you faint again I will be PISSED off." She said. Wow if she threatens she will get pissed off then I know that it is important.

"Sweetheart you know you can tell me. I am always going to be here for you." I said with a warn smile crossing my lips after I kissed her gently and ever so lovingly.

"I want you to know I have never been happier now that I know what's happening. I am pregnant." She said.

I was shocked, stunned, and any other possibly emotion going hand in hand with finding out the love of your life was pregnant with your kid. I almost fainted. Almost. Then I kind of got light headed and then passed out from there and had the best night sleep with Alex wrapped in my arms.


End file.
